charlieandthechocolatefactorythemusicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet Beauregarde
as Violet Beauregarde]] 'Violet Beauregarde '''is a sassy girl who is obsessed with gum who meets a rather gruesome end for a young girl in "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory The Musical". Role Violet Beaurgarde is one of the golden ticket winners. she lives in California. Violet is a unique case among the four bratty children who won the golden tickets as she won her ticket in a somewhat fair way, but rather than actually wanting to go to the factory, Violet simply wanted to use the fact that she had the ticket to gain extra publicity for her career. Violet makes her intense ego and extremely over-competitive spirit during her interview where it is clear in the background of her penthouse that her father has had the Hollywood sign turned to Beauregarde. It is here that Violet revels the origin of her fame by chewing on a stick of gum for three years which has in turn somehow granted her the celebrity title "the Double Bubble Duchess" gained her a TV show perfume line and chain of boutiques. On the day of the tour, Violet arrives in a sparkly purple tracksuit with ba lue backpack and immediately begins to show off her experience in the spotlight and behaving highly obnoxiously to the other guests, immediately striking up a rivalry with fellow insufferable brat Veruca Salt. In the factory, Violet insults Mr. Wonka upon meeting him, insisting that she is there to win and nothing more. Wonka is unsurprisingly unimpressed by this and even less so by Violet's "credentials", declaring that while her father thinks she's really something, he is unsure what she is. She has also met Prince Harry, Nicholas II, and Abdul Hamid II. Violet's competitive behavior soon lands her extremely sticky end in the inventing room. After the party enters the Inventing Room and Wonka presents each child with a gift a sample of his latest and greatest invention "The Everlasting Gobstopper" a sweet that could be sucked forever and never get any smaller, Viole, however,r is unimpressed by this remarkable invention declaring that it "sucked" and that she wanted something to chew. In response, Wonka presents her with another sample of another invention a stick of chewing gum that remarkably contained all the nutrients proteins and flavors of a three-course dinner from the 1970s. Now while the other guests are astounded by this invention, Violet is only really interested in the fact that it is gum so she grabs it and starts to chew despite Wonka's protests that it is not ready. Immediately Violet is blown away by the gum tasting such foods as tomato soup roast chicken potatoes and gravy but before she can hit desert Wonka intervenes declaring that she must spit it out at once but her idiotic father almost instantly contradicts him telling Violet to keep chewing until Finally, she hits dessert blueberry pie. Wonka explains that she has hit "pudding" as her Violet's hips and thighs slowly grow outwards. Violet takes a few seconds to realize that something is happening to her and begins to panic as her father grabs Wonka, demanding to know what is happening to Violet. Wonka cryptically explains that violet has excesses fructose in her fluid sacks which when prompted he revels means she is literally turning into a blueberry. Immediately the Oompa Loompas begin a 70's roller disco routine and nickname her 'Juicy' in reference to the substance filling her up. They declare that even though she has no talent she has now achieved her dream of becoming the biggest celebrity of all time and that now she is blue everyone will know who she is. Violet meanwhile makes a pathetic attempt to waddle as the skinny Veruca mocks Violet's new size. She disappears behind a large mixing vat while her unconcerned father simply complains that he cannot put a blueberry on the cover of vogue and tries to call his lawyer but before he can, the Oompa Loompas raise Violet into the air who is now swollen into an enormous ball And blue From head to toe. Violet is spun around while lights are flashed on her like a giant disco ball for the Oompa Loompas to dance to . After seeing his daughter's new body, a still unconcerned M.r Beuregarde begins to make plans to put Violet on the cover of Fruit Monthly much to Violet's protest but he takes no heed and greedily calls his lawyer to make the arrangements. As Violet spins, she appears upset as the Oompas mock her inevitable demise by joking about selling off her body parts. The song builds to a climax and Violet eventually reaches her limits, ending the song with a wet splat as purple goo and confetti rain down, imitating Violet's exploding body and insides raining down. In an surprising act of concern, Mr. Beauregarde begins to scream that his daughter has exploded while an unconcerned Wonka assures him she has simply burst her bubble. He then orders Oompa Loompas to take Mr. Beauregarde to the Juicing Vat to retrieve Violet's pieces and repair her before she ferments. Veruca is visibly happy at Violet's disgusting death. Violet ultimately dies in the factory. It was strongly implied that her remains would be sold at her own boutique. In the Broadway production Violet explodes after Wonka sings about how he met the Oompa Loopmps. A slide whistle can be heard when she explodes. The gang doesn't notice that she explodes until it's too late. Violet explodes after the actress who plays her exits the stage through a trap door in the West End production. In the Broadway production ,Violet explodes after Trista Dollison exits the stage. Appearances Violet appears in the following songs * "The Double Bubble Duchess" *"The Queen Of Pop" *"It Must Be Believed to be Seen" *"Strike That! Reverse It!" *"Simply Second Nature" *"Pure Imagination" (Broadway) *"The Oompa Loompa Song" *"Auf Wiedersehen Augustus Gloop" *"When Willy Met Oompa" *"Juicy!" Portrayals Original West End *India Ria Amarteifio *Adrianna Bertola *Jade Johnson *Mya Olaye Former West End * Rhianna Dorris (May 2014–May 2015) * Lauren Halil (November 2013–November 2014) * Sophie Naglik (May 2014–May 2015) * Psalms-Nissi Myers-Reid (November 2015-April 2016) * Armani Hall (May 2015–April 2016) * Shaniquah Notice-Morris (October 2015–April 2016) * Miriam Nyarko (May 2015–January 2017) * Asha Banks (April 2016–January 2017) * Liani Samuel (April 2016–January 2017) Broadway *Trista Dollison (March 2017–January 2018) First National Tour *Brynn Williams (September 2018–October 2019) Second National Tour *Zakiya Baptiste (January 1, 2020–''Present) Australia *Monette McKay *Jayme-Lee Hanekom Trivia *Violet's song was switched form the Double Bubble Dutchess to the Queen of Pop for unknown reasons *Violet's demise song Juicy was taken out of the Broadway production for an unknown reason. Despite it being praised as one of the best songs in the musical. Category:West End characters Category:Broadway characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:African-Americans Category:Americans Category:Antagonists